What You Did To Me
by iRandom00
Summary: Someone from Kisaragi academy had a terrible past with a group of seven friends. With summer coming up, will he plan something to get them back while they have fun? Or will he just move on? This is my 2nd story, so I hope you enjoy!
1. Pool Party Madness

**A/N: Hey Guys, I'm writing another story! This one will be very dramatic and romantic. :D Let me know if you still want me to write more with my Fear is Always Remembered story, or delete it and just focus on this. Thanks!**

_**Ayumi POV:**_

It was about a year after the incident at Heavenly Host. We originally lost three of our beloved friends, and our amazing teacher. We managed to resurrect them with a spell, however, Naomi lost vision in one of her eyes, and I lost my sister Hinoe. I am miserable, and depressed. Yoshiki has been trying to comfort me for some reason. While in that hellhole, I think I've started developing some feelings for him…

YOSHIKI: "Come on, Shinozaki! We're going to be late to the pool party!"

AYUMI: "I'm coming just hold on!"

Ayumi finally walked out of her house with a bathing suit on.

YOSHIKI: 'She looks as beautiful as ever..'

Yoshiki felt heat flowing to his cheeks.

AYUMI: "Hello? Stop daydreaming."

YOSHIKI: "Oh, sorry. Let's go!"

Together, they walked to the pool, where they met up with Naomi, Seiko, Satoshi, Morishigue, Mayu, and Yuka.

Yoshiki set his towel down and took off his shirt, revealing his lean body.

Ayumi blushed a dark red.

AYUMI: 'I never noticed how hot he looks.. He has muscles and abs..'

Instantly, some girls at the pool started flirting with him, making Ayumi very jealous. She just decided to jump in with Naomi.

* * *

_**Yoshiki POV:**_

Yoshiki started talking to Morishigue and Satoshi, but he couldn't take his eyes off Ayumi.

SATOSHI: "Yoshiki? Oh, I see.. taking a look at Shinozaki, eh?"

YOSHIKI: "W-What?.."

Yoshiki's face turned red, causing the two other boys to laugh.

MORISHIGUE: "If you like her so much, ask her out!"

YOSHIKI: "Well, why don't YOU ask Mayu out then?"

Satoshi and Yoshiki chuckled at Morishigue's face, which turned fifty shades of red.

MORISHIGUE: "Well.."

SATOSHI: "Tell you what. Whoever kisses their crush first gets a free meal at any restaurant. It has to be a real kiss."

MORISHIGUE: "Sounds good."

YOSHIKI: "You're going down hehe."

SATOSHI: "Then it's settled. You have till tomorrow."

Yoshiki and Morishigue nodded.

YOSHIKI: "I'm going to go swim now."

Yoshiki then dove into the water. He became a stronger swimmer than before he got stuck in Heavenly Host. He was still thinking about the deal they made. Could he kiss Ayumi before Morishigue kisses Mayu?

* * *

_**Morishigue POV:**_

Morishigue walked over to Mayu, who was sitting on a beach chair. His hands were shaking.

MORISHIGUE: "Hey Mayu.."

MAYU: "Oh hey, Shig!"

MORISHIGUE: "May I sit next to you?"

MAYU: "Of course!"

Morishigue sat in the chair next to her.

MAYU: "Aren't you going to take your shirt off like the others? It's really hot out here.."

MORISHIGUE: "I don't really feel comfortable doing that.."

MAYU: "Come on, face your fears! No one will hate on you."

MORISHIGUE: "But.." he was cut off by Mayu trying to take his shirt off.

MAYU: "Quit being so stubborn!"

MORISHIGUE: "Ugh.."

Morishigue decided it was best just to take off his shirt.

MAYU: "See, there's nothing to be afraid of!" 'He has a great body..'

Morishigue led Mayu to the edge of the pool, where they put their feet in the water while watching the others.

* * *

_**Satoshi POV:**_

Satoshi was having a blast with Naomi, splashing her, then her splashing back. He felt like their relationship was strong, but it was missing something..

Satoshi saw Yuka practically running at Satoshi as he got out, a worried look on her face.

SATOSHI: "Yuka! What's wrong?!"

YUKA: "These boys are chasing me with rocks!"

Yuka matured a lot ever since Heavenly Host. She doesn't even talk in third person anymore.

SATOSHI: "Where are they?"

YUKA: "They're coming!"

Yuka pointed to a group of four boys, each of them holding rocks in their hands.

YOSHIKI: "Stand back Yuka!"

Yoshiki shielded Yuka and made sure none of the boys laid a hand on her.

* * *

_**Ayumi POV:**_

YOSHIKI: "Shinozaki, watch yuka!"

AYUMI: "Got it!"

Ayumi grabbed Yuka's hand and pulled her to safety.

YOSHIKI: "What do you idiots want with her?"

ROKURO: "We want the girl."

YOSHIKI: "Well, you can't have her."

Rokuro carelessly threw a rock at Yoshiki, missing him by a foot.

YOSHIKI: "That all you got?"

Tsutomu, the second boy, threw a rock full force at Yoshiki, hitting him in the stomach.

YOSHIKI: "Ack!"

Yoshiki coughed up some blood.

AYUMI: "Kishinuma! Are you okay?!"

YOSHIKI: "Yeah I'm fine.."

Just when he said that, Tsuyoshi, the strongest boy, threw a rock straight into Yoshiki's head, making him dizzy. He was about to shake it off, when Takeshi, another strong boy, struck another rock at his head, this time, making him fall into the pool unconscious. The boys were then caught by cops, and taken away.

AYUMI: "Kishinuma!"

NAOMI & SEIKO: "What do we do?!"

AYUMI: "We have to pull him out! He could be drowning!"

Satoshi quickly dove into the water and pulled Yoshiki out, laying him down on the ground. Yoshiki wasn't responding to his name being called.

AYUMI: "Please wake up.."

SEIKO: "Does anyone here know mouth to mouth?!"

Seiko looked at Naomi, since she knew she wanted to go to medical school after she graduated. Naomi just shook her head.

NAOMI: "Sorry, I haven't gotten that far in my book..."

Everyone then looked at Ayumi, who is the smartest in their class. She nodded.

AYUMI: "I know mouth to mouth.."

SATOSHI: "Well, go save his life!"

Ayumi blushed at the thought of putting her lips on Yoshiki's.

YUKA: "Please help him!"

Ayumi immediately performed mouth to mouth, blowing air into his lungs. After a few minutes, he woke up.

YOSHIKI: "Ergh.."

AYUMI: "Kishinuma!"

YOSHIKI: "Hey Ayu-" he was cut off by Ayumi hugging him.

They were both blushing.

AYUMI: "Thank god you didn't die!"

YOSHIKI: "Yeah.."

AYUMI: "You are bleeding! We need to get you back to your place right now."

YOSHIKI: "I think I'll be alright.."

AYUMI: "No, you're not. Let's go."

Yoshiki knew there was no stopping her, so he went ahead and said bye to everyone and allowed Ayumi to take him to his apartment. What he didn't know was that he would eventually confess to the love of his life.

HACHIRO: "Did he see the message on the rocks?"

BOYS: "No.. we accidentally hit him so hard he fell unconscious and almost drowned.."

HACHIRO: "Fine. We will find another way."

Hachiro told the kids to get out.

HACHIRO: "He will pay eventually."

Then he laughed a very evil laugh..

**What will happen with Yoshiki and Ayumi? Who will win the bet? Who the heck is Hachiro?! Find out in the next chapter! See you there! ^-^**


	2. Poor Morishigue!

**Hey peoples! Back with chapter 2, sorry for the wait. Anyways, school is starting for me now. –cri- I might not be uploading that often. D: Sorry, it is how it is.. Well, here's chapter 2, enjoy! WARNING: Has some graphic content in this chapter. I DO NOT OWN CORPSE PARTY.**

_**Ayumi POV:**_

Ayumi was scared. Yoshiki was hit hard in the head two times, and she was sure he fractured his skull. When they arrived at his apartment, she laid him down on his bed, and instantly started to treat his wounds.

AYUMI: "This might hurt a bit.."

YOSHIKI: "I can take it."

She dabbed alcohol on his bloody head, noticing that Yoshiki barely winced.

AYUMI: "Wow.. you're tough."

YOSHIKI: "Eh?"

AYUMI: "You're barely wincing.."

YOSHIKI: "Oh yeah, I've been in a lot of fights, so this is nothing."

AYUMI: 'Wow he's tough..'

Then she dabbed alcohol on his stomach. Yoshiki didn't even wince at all.

YOSHIKI: "Huh.. it doesn't hurt."

AYUMI: "Well that will treat it for now, but we should get you to a doctor."

YOSHIKI: "Ugh. I hate doctors."

AYUMI: "Well you have to see one. I worry about you, Kishinuma."

YOSHIKI: "Don't worry about me, I should worry about you."

Ayumi felt a blush rise up her cheeks.

AYUMI: 'I never realized how caring he was..'

Ayumi gave him a quick kiss on the cheek.

YOSHIKI: "W-What?.."

AYUMI: "You're so kind to me, even though I was so mean to you."

YOSHIKI: "Well.. You're a good friend."

AYUMI: "Thanks!"

Ayumi really wanted Yoshiki to ask her out. Would he?

_**Yoshiki POV:**_

YOSHIKI: 'She kissed me on the cheek! Could this mean she likes me back?'

AYUMI: "Well, let's get you to a doctor!"

They called for a taxi and went to the doctors. This really pretty girl was flirting with him, which made Ayumi burn with jealousy. After waiting a while for Yoshiki, he came out of the room all treated. Then, Yoshiki walked Ayumi to her house.

YOSHIKI: "Shinozaki.."

AYUMI: "Yes, Kishinuma?"

YOSHIKI: "Do you um.. like me?"  
AYUMI: 'Omg was he really asking this?...'

YOSHIKI: 'Omg what am I saying..'

AYUMI: "I.. I do.."

YOSHIKI: "R-Really?!"

AYUMI: "Yeah.. I developed feelings for you back in that hellhole.."

YOSHIKI: "I thought you still liked Satoshi?"

AYUMI: "I lost my feelings for Mochida when we came back."

YOSHIKI: "So, do you wanna go on a date sometime?"

AYUMI: "I would love to!"

They had reached Ayumi's house, so they said their goodbyes, and Ayumi went to bed with a smile.

_**Satoshi POV:**_

Naomi was staying at his house, and they were watching movies. It was getting late, and he wanted to do something else.

SATOSHI: "Hey Naomi.."

NAOMI: "Hm?"

Satoshi grinned seductively.

SATOSHI: "How about we pause this romantic movie and get a little romantic ourselves?

NAOMI: "Sounds good to me hehe.."

They started to kiss, Satoshi's tongue wanting entrance into her mouth. She gladly accepted, and enjoyed their making out session as their tongues danced around one another. They were about to go further, when they heard a knock at the door. Satoshi went to answer it, but a mysterious boy slashed him in the face with a knife.

SATOSHI: "AGH!"

NAOMI: "Satoshi! Are you okay?!"

The mysterious man ran away before Satoshi turned around to confront him.

SATOSHI: "Yeah.. luckily he didn't cut my eye.."

NAOMI: "Let's get that cut cleaned up.."

Naomi grabbed supplies and treated his cut.

NAOMI: "It's not that bad thank goodness."

SATOSHI: "Who was that man?"  
NAOMI: "I don't know.. probably some crazy person."

SATOSHI: "Weird.."

Naomi climbed onto him and they continued their make-out session.

_**Hachiro POV:**_

Hachiro still had blood on his knife from when he cut Satoshi.

HACHIRO: "If only I could have cut him more.."

Hachiro was planning to get Seiko next, but he didn't know what to do.

HACHIRO: 'Maybe I could blackmail her..'

Hachiro laughed his very evil laugh again.

_**Mayu POV:**_

She spent the night at Morishigue's, which was amazing for her. She liked him a lot, and she was thinking of confessing to him. But could she? I mean, she made him dinner and he seemed to love it.. She locked the door and quickly jumped into the shower. At least, she thought it was locked…

_**Morishigue POV:**_

Morishigue also loved Mayu a lot, that's why he was excited when she was coming to his house. She had dinner with him and discovered she was a pretty good cook. She was in the shower right now, and all he could think about was Mayu, who was in the shower. He had to use the bathroom badly. He heard the shower turn off, and he figured that Mayu went to change in the guest room, since the bathroom connects Morishigue's room to the room Mayu was staying in. He opened the bathroom door to find a surprise…

_**Mayu POV:**_

Morishigue walked in on her getting dressed. She was naked from the waist up. She didn't even have a bra on.

MORISHIGUE: "AHHHHH!"

MAYU: "KYAAAAA!"

Morishigue quickly shut the door and allowed her to get dressed.

MAYU: 'He saw my boobs! I wonder if he liked what he saw..'

_**Morishigue POV: **_

Morishigue ran outside and ran to the park across the street. He went there when he was worried about something.

MORISHIGUE: 'I saw Mayu's breasts..'

He couldn't help but blush.

MORISHIGUE: 'I hope she doesn't think of me as a freak..'

**That's all for now! I hope you enjoyed. As you can tell, I'm changing the rating to M. Let me know if you would like me to write a lemon to this story. If you don't want me to write one, I will put out a clean version of the next chapter, along with the lemon one. Leave a review! See ya! –iRandom00**


End file.
